Can't Fight The Eclipse
by loverofeverything5
Summary: Starts out a couple of months after Breaking Dawn. Jumps to seven years later. Renesmee goes back to high school for her senior year and a new family moves into town. A vampire family. 17 year old Marcel takes an interest in Nessie. But what about Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic. Please let me know if you like it.**_

**_It is a couple of months after Breaking Dawn._**

* * *

Chapter One: Edward's POV.

I still can't believe that all of this is over… It's unbelievable that my family is safe and happy, that we no longer have to worry about any threats. My beautiful Renesmee can grow up without anyone coming to steal her… or kill her. I was so worried about my family and now that it's all over...

I don't know why but I can't help but feel that it's not. I'm sitting on the couch in Carlisle and Esme's living room trying to watch the T.V. but my mind keeps wandering. The T.V. is on low because Renesmee is asleep in my arms. She is so beautiful when she sleeps. Just like a little angel... I didn't need to place her hand on my face to know that she was dreaming about my wife and me. Bella and I still couldn't get over the fact that she was like each of us equally. She is just as 'perfect' as I am, according to Bella. She also has her mother's brown eyes that I loved so greatly when she still had them. I missed them a lot....

Bella and I had taken Nessie to the meadow I showed Bella all those months ago. It felt like years now... It had been a beautiful sunny day and Jacob had joined us. The only reason he was there was because Nessie is miserable without him. I had just wanted it to be her family but I guess he is as close to her as Bella and I are. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue and it was perfectly cloudless. The grass was dewy in just the right way. She was so happy there. Bella loved being back again too, just as I always do. Jake, Bella and I took turns throwing Nessie high, very high up into the air. She would laugh her sweet laugh as she landed back in our arms. The look on her face was utter joy; pure delight. Oh what a wonderful day that was....

"Bells!" Jacob called to my wife. "How come you never told me about this amazing meadow? I can't believe this!!" Bella and I exchanged looks. We had wanted to keep it between us. I remembered the first time I brought her here. "We should come here all the time!!!"

"Oh my dear brother. There is so much you have been missing out on." I threw him a playful look. Bella could see what I was about to do. She reached cautiously over toward Jacob and took Renesmee from his arms. The second that they were a foot away I ran and jumped at Jacob and tackled him. We wrestled for a short while.

"Ooof!! Ed, get off!!!" Jake struggled under my weight. Neither of us was using all his strength.

"Haha! Fine, wolf boy."

"Play nice boys. I don't want to have to be your mother too!!" Bella laughed along with us. It was nice being so close with no fights or conflicts to think about. I quickly tuned into Jake's thoughts. He wanted to be holding Nessie again. He suddenly ran into the trees with no apparent reason. Bella and I looked at each other, bewildered. Just as suddenly as when he had left Jacob came running back at us. Only this time...

"Grrr ooooowww!" The huge wolf bounded over to us. He looked up at me. His eyes bright and almost leveled with mine. Gosh, he was big. I realized his reason for phasing as soon as he thought it toward me.

"Bella, Jake wants you to put Nessie on his back and he's gonna run with her."

"Jake I don't want anything to happen to her. She could fall if you run to fast." Bella sounded truly frightened.

"Uhmmm...He said that she knows to hold on to his fur very tightly. He does have thick fur, you know." I tried to reassure her.

"Fine." She placed our daughter on Jake's back. Renesmee reached up and touched Bella's cheek. I saw what my wife saw, what Nessie projected to her. She was telling her not to be frightened because everything would be okay. Because she still didn't like to talk as much as she did just projecting images, she merely showed her mother a sentence.

'Jacob and I will be safe.'

She is dreaming about that day. With birds and squirrels and butterflies included. It truly is amazing how her mind works.

**_Read and Review please!! (:_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bella's POV.

Ahhhh I can't believe all this is still happening. I just got home from shopping with Alice. She insists on buying me new clothes all the time. My huge closet is already stuffed with clothes. I really don't want to hurt her feelings but this is too much…

Other that running me around all day, we had a lot of fun. We went to a movie called Revenge Without Garlic! We love watching "vampire" movies. It was pretty stupid but it gave us girls a good laugh. We went to the little shops and bought many trinkets. We ran around the city like it was Spring Break in Miami. I'm sure that if I was still human I would be thoroughly exhausted by now. But honestly I don't miss being human. It's a load off my back not to be falling all over the place all the time. I cant wait to get home.

When I left Alice at her house that night I found Edward sitting on the couch with Renesmee in his arms. She was fast asleep and oh so beautiful. She seemed to have gotten bigger since that morning and I didn't really doubt that she had. I love how her curls are always perfect and such a rich golden blonde. It's almost unbelievable. But hey, nothing is unbelievable now…

I picked up my darling girl not wanting to address Edward for I did not want to wake her up. He, however, understood my grateful look toward him. We walked silently until we got to the little stream when Edward helped me put Nessie on my back so I could run and jump across it. I whispered a thank you in his direction before I jumped. I met him up at the house as we raced each other home. Emmett always said how cute it was that we were so playful. Rosalie hadn't been the same since I had Renesmee. I actually felt bad afterwards that she cant have any children. It's not as though they could adopt a child…

I pushed Edward down on the bed after we put Nessie in her room and I climbed on top of him. I kissed his mouth, his cheeks and forehead, his neck, and his chest. I began to unbuckle his belt before he stopped me.

"Wait!" he sounded alarmed.

"What baby?"

"Didn't you hear that?!"

"Uhmm hear what?" I was really confused.

"That sound…"

"Uhm babe I kinda wasn't listening for any _sounds_…"

"I know…okay forget it then." He still sounded unconvinced.

I of course went back to unbuckling his belt. And then…well we stayed up all night. What else are we going to do to entertain ourselves when we vampires don't sleep?

The next morning Nessie climbed out of her bed and came and jumped onto hours. We of course, were awake and she settled down in between us and gave a great big yawn and fell back asleep. We laid there with our arms wrapped around her with Edward's lips against mine. This is the epitome of pure _bliss_.


End file.
